


The Cookie Jar

by Marcie1136



Series: DreamNotFound !Fluff! Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcie1136/pseuds/Marcie1136
Summary: George cooking stream...? 👀(Yes, this is click bait. It’s a dnf oneshot where George happens to be cooking)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DreamNotFound !Fluff! Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179518
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	The Cookie Jar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burnt Cookies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207381) by [QueenOfFluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfFluff/pseuds/QueenOfFluff), [Ship_On_The_Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_On_The_Sea/pseuds/Ship_On_The_Sea). 



> This one is far less serious than my previous and just a lighthearted, fun fic for y’all 
> 
> I would like to give credit to QueenOfFluff and Ship_On_The_Sea on here for the inspiration :)

George glanced over his shoulder, setting the wooden spoon on the granite counter behind him. Dream was looking back at him with a frightened expression like a boy who had just been caught by his mother. In one hand was a precarious stack of four chocolate chip cookies and his other hand was stuck in the glass cookie jar. 

George gave him a stern look, and Dream slowly retracted his hand from the jar, holding a cookie. George cocked his head to the side warningly and Dream cautiously added the fifth cookie to his pile. 

“Dream if you put those cookies in your mouth I’m going to smack you right across the face,” George demanded, gesturing to the jar. “Put them back.”

Dream nodded, surrendering, as he returned four cookies to the jar and popped the fifth into his mouth. George rolled his eyes in annoyance at being defied, turning back to face the stove and picking up the spoon. 

Dream came up behind him, putting both hands on his shoulders and kissing him on the cheek. “What are you making?” he asked, peering over his shoulder into the pot of boiling water. 

“Pasta,” George replied, stirring the pasta gently. 

Dream hummed his approval. “It smells great, George.”

“Thank you.”

Dream kissed him softly on his temple before walking into, George assumed, the living room. But, moments later, he felt a presence next to him. 

“George?” Dream whispered. 

George glanced up at him. “Wha-“

He was cut off by a cookie being shoved in his mouth and a quick kiss on the forehead before Dream hurried away laughing, leaving George standing in shock.


End file.
